


【Harry×Draco】夏夜

by nanami_kanami



Series: 【Harry×Draco】 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami
Summary: ※CP：HARRY．POTTER×DRACO．MALFOY※短篇完結。本篇故事內容可接續上一回『春意』，也可以當成獨立故事來看。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【Harry×Draco】 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883767
Kudos: 1





	【Harry×Draco】夏夜

**Author's Note:**

> ※CP：HARRY．POTTER×DRACO．MALFOY  
> ※短篇完結。本篇故事內容可接續上一回『春意』，也可以當成獨立故事來看。

他擁有一頭在人群中一眼就能瞧見的鉑金色頭髮，淡漠的淺灰色眼睛，時常微微抿起的薄唇，略顯蒼白的皮膚。  
舉手投足之間自然而然地流露出高貴的氣質，總是帶著倨傲又冷淡的神情讓所有想接近他的人都卻步三分，其他人在他眼裡全只是一群不值得一提的小蟲子罷了，根本沒有誰夠資格待在他身邊跟他呼吸同樣的空氣，他更不想將自己寶貴的時間花在其他無所謂的人身上。什麼友情？？在他看來那只不過是可憐蟲們互相憐憫的可笑遊戲罷了。  
  
從有記憶以來他一直是一個人，父親小時候告誡他不要跟些下等的人來往的話常常在他心底迴響著，即使進了學校後他也總是單獨行動。他沒有可以稱的上是朋友的人，那些每天在他身邊轉的人他只當是下僕。  
沒有人能了解他的想法或認同他的觀念，也沒有人能觸及到他心底最深的那個地方，他也不會給任何人有機會窺探他，想也別想。即使他並不太想承認，但在某些一個人獨處的時刻無形的孤獨感會隨著時間的流逝從神經末梢慢慢侵蝕他的神經和大腦，一路蔓延到心臟。他憎惡與他人交流，卻也憎惡那股如影隨形似的孤獨感。

他築起隔絕自己與外界的高牆，倚靠在這面冰冷厚重的牆他感到無比的安全感，但周圍寂靜的令人有些恐懼。在這塊黑暗又狹窄的空間裡他找不到出口，也不敢將身後這面牆打破。  
這世上還會有人發現這面牆、找到隱藏起來的我嗎？——他不知道。但抱持著小小的期待似乎也不是什麼壞事。

在夜幕垂掛著天空的深夜時分有一個人影正慢步穿越禁忌森林往深處走去。月亮和星辰的微光透過枝葉間的縫隙照落在走動的身影上，有些沉重的腳步聲伴隨著森林裡昆蟲的鳴叫回響在他的身旁。  
Draco藉著魔杖前端發出的光芒在漆黑的森林裡行走，周圍接連傳來的各類奇獸的叫聲讓他有些不寒而慄。即使現在正值孟夏時期，但入夜後的森林還是讓人感覺十分涼爽，不時有陣陣微風拂過一棵棵龐大的樹木，青綠色的樹葉左右來回輕輕搖曳著帶起沙沙沙的聲響。

一陣涼風直接向他吹來讓Draco忍不住停下腳步搓了搓手臂，就快到了。接連走了一陣子後他逐漸放慢腳步，最後在一片小型湖泊的前面停下。湖水正上方的月亮灑出湛藍色的月光映照在周圍的樹木樹叢與湖面上，樹木的倒影在澄澈的湖面上清晰可見。  
倏地，一條魚從湖水正中央彈跳出來，湖面泛起一串漣漪，月光的色彩塗抹在晶瑩剔透的魚身上，跟著魚跳躍出水面的水珠就像藍寶石般閃耀著奪目的光芒。

Draco站在那裡將眼前難得的美景盡收眼底。兩個星期前上奇獸飼育學時在尋找教授要求的奇獸過程中他偶然發現隱藏在禁忌森林左邊一角落的這個小湖畔，這地方相當偏僻幾乎不會有人過來，這座湖似乎也被施下某個防禦咒附近連一點奇獸的蹤影都沒看見。除了偶爾會有湖中的魚跳出水面的聲音與遠處不知名的鳥類的古怪低鳴外這地區算是非常安靜。

自從那一天後他慢慢養成了新的習慣，當他晚上失眠時他會不由自主地溜下床帶上一本書和魔杖偷偷來到這個美麗的小湖畔，坐在大樹下聆聽著大自然美妙的聲音放鬆地翻著手裡的書。偶爾他會從書中抬起頭望著眼前的景色發呆，腦子裡想著些不著邊際的事。天空的夜色漸漸由暗轉明，當早晨的曙光照耀著他的身子時他才悻悻然地合上書本起身返回史萊哲林的地牢。

即將迎來仲夏的某一天晚上，Harry披著隱形斗蓬偷偷摸摸地從海格的小屋走出來，輕輕帶上門後他有些緊張地左顧右盼了一會兒，確定附近沒人看到他的身影後才放心順著原路走回去。  
經過禁忌森林的入口時他突然止住腳步，從森林裡隱隱約約傳來人的聲音，虛幻飄渺的歌聲在一堆各類動物的鳴叫聲中靈活地跳脫而出。Harry不確定是不是因為太想睡而把風聲誤以為是有人在歌唱，現在早已經超過就寢時間了，有哪個不要命的瘋子會在深夜跑到這黑的深不見底的森林來？？何況禁忌森林裡還住著為數眾多具有危險性的奇獸和不明的奇怪生物。

等到他回過神來，Harry才發覺他已經踏在禁忌森林中彎綖狹窄的小徑上。迷幻的歌聲變得比剛才更清晰了些，看來那並不是他的錯覺。Harry抽出腰間的魔杖低聲念出咒語，魔杖前端發出的光芒讓他置身在一片漆黑的森林中稍微安心了些。他遲疑了一下，天生的那份強大好奇心正驅使著他，於是他只好重新邁開步伐順著那道聲音繼續往前走。

經過大約三十分鐘後Harry已經走了很長一段路，路程中他還擊退了幾隻想要襲擊他的蜘蛛精，姑且將牠們擊昏後他拔腿就跑，導致他現在有些出汗，長袍似乎快和皮膚貼在一起。一滴汗水從額頭上滑落下來，全身黏黏地真不舒服，乾脆回去洗個澡睡覺算了。  
他在腦海裡做著思想掙扎的同時腳步還是沒停下，高昂的歌聲越來越清楚了，從聲線聽起來是個男生。…算了，都走到這地方了不一探究竟就這樣回去好像怪可惜的。

遠遠地能看到一個比黑湖還小上很多的湖泊位在一整圈高大的樹木中間，湖面被月光照耀著緩緩盪漾出青藍色的波紋，湖前面的兩顆大樹特別壯碩，肥大的樹幹擋住湖的兩端使他看不見湖的全景。他詫異地望著那座小湖，沒想到禁忌森林裡還有這種地方。  
Harry躡手躡腳地在靠近湖畔旁的大樹後停下，清澈的湖面上在右前方映出一道人影，是那個人站在那裡唱歌？？  
在不確定是誰還是什麼神秘生物的情況下他不敢貿然再往前看清楚那人的臉孔，輕快的旋律一次又一次地回響在他的耳邊，一開始宛如風聲細語般的歌詞現在也能清晰地在心底慢慢流淌而過。

Travel light, let the sun eclipse you  
’Cause your flight is about to leave  
And there’s more to this brave adventure  
Than you’d ever believe  
Birds-eye view, awake the stars ’cause they’re all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
’Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high  
So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind  
And take to the sky (you take to the sky)

不知不覺中他已閉上眼睛全心全意傾聽著那個少年動聽的嗓音，那些音符彷彿擁有翅膀自由自在地在他的歌聲裡飛翔，腦海裡漸漸浮現出嘿美在一片藍空下愉快拍動著翅膀的景象。讓人不禁開始卸下緊張的情緒，如平靜的海浪般輕鬆與惬意的感覺隨之而來。

There’s a realm above the trees  
(Where the lost are finally found)  
Touch your feathers to the breeze  
(And leave the ground)  
Birds-eye view, awake the stars ’cause they’re all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
’Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high  
So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind  
And take to the sky (You take to the sky)

你將飛翔於更高更高的境界。低俯飛向森林說再見 因為你將乘著風。  
飛向天際。翱翔於藍天。  
那個少年大聲而認真的唱著，彷彿他正站在光芒四射的舞臺上面對著底下一大片的人群而賣力唱出他內心深處的靈魂和想展翅高飛的夢想——但他面對的是無數光芒微弱麻木的生命，沒有人會給他拍手叫好，除了偶然來到這裡的他之外不會有人聽到他出色的演出。但那個少年仍然全力高唱著，那些浸透著靈魂和帶著翅膀的聲音透過風的擴散響徹在這附近每一個生命的心中。

他不知道那個少年是不是每晚都會獨自來這裡舉辦自己的演唱會？雖然他只聽過幾次收聽巫師廣播時穿插在裡頭各式風格迥異的歌曲，以前還住在水蠟樹街時偶爾也會聽到樓下的威農姨丈心血來潮把他收藏的那些老舊式唱片一片接著一片的用最大的音量放出，當時還能聽到佇立在附近的電線竿上和屋頂上的小鳥們因突如其來過大聲的音樂而嚇的一齊尖叫快速拍動翅膀逃走的聲音。  
他不常聽音樂，也不知道怎麼辨別什麼是好聽的歌聲，但這個人的歌聲卻能憾動著他的心靈。這種特別的感受以前從未有過。遠遠好過那些帶有商業化氣息又懸於浮華的樂曲——他覺得是這樣。

這個人有著一把好嗓子。另外他一直覺得那把聲音有點耳熟，卻想不起那是誰的聲音。Harry將身上的隱形斗蓬披好，低頭檢視了一番確定不會露出長袍的衣角和鞋子後，他小心翼翼地從樹幹後走出想再向前走些好看清楚那個人的臉。  
走沒兩步後他卻聽到腳下傳來一聲樹枝被踩碎的聲音，當他在內心大喊著不妙有些手足無措的時候前方響起那個少年比歌唱時還低沉許多的嗓音：「是誰在那裡？！」

Harry不假思索地抬起頭下一秒卻大吃一驚，他愣在那裡幾乎不能說話。  
熟悉的鉑金色頭髮，面無表情的臉孔上流露出一絲警戒的神情，淺灰色的瞳孔正惶惶不安地緊盯著他的所在地，深鎖的眉頭和微咬起的下唇，在月光的照射下他的身上泛著詭異的青藍色微光，蒼白的肌膚此時看起來帶著詭譎的顏色——怎麼會是Malfoy那個臭傢伙？！

Harry微蹙起眉不可置信地望著離他只有幾步距離的那個少年，打死他也不相信剛才他所聽到的歌聲是由那隻雪貂唱出來的，但這裡又沒有其他人……  
  
Harry知道對方根本看不見他，碧綠色的眼睛毫不掩飾地露出厭惡的目光打量著Malfoy。Malfoy倏地抽出魔杖，朝他的方向低聲念出一句咒語，直到第一道青綠色光束落在他的腳邊Harry才從無邊的厭惡感中回過神來，他動作流暢地舉起魔杖準備防禦。接下來第二道、第三道光束都偏離了他的位置，看來Malfoy只是在亂槍打鳥罷了，他根本就沒抓到他的所在地。  
Harry在心裡無聲地鬆了口氣並嘲笑著Malfoy的同時，第五道光束卻不偏不倚地往他的正前方襲來，他立刻熟練地將那記惡咒打掉，但由於過大的動作卻使得他的隱形斗篷從他身上滑落下來。

Harry面無表情地望著Draco睜大眼睛、看似非常震驚的樣子，幾秒過後Draco漸漸回復到他平常的傲慢神情，他冷哼一聲，嘴角也勾起嘲諷的笑容，從容不迫的慢慢說道：「喲，聖人Potter，你怎麼沒跟你那些低等又沒大腦的蠢蛋們一起待在你們那個葛來分多的臭狗窩裡阿？半夜一個人跑來禁忌森林玩大冒險很好玩嗎？嗯？？你是不是想趁夜深人靜的時候在這裡擊倒幾隻小不溜丟的奇獸，再回去跟你那些沒用的朋友們好好炫耀你的英勇行為？好為你的不凡而悲慘的人生再添一樁英雄事蹟？？」

「閉嘴，Malfoy。」Harry怒目而視，將右手裡握著的魔杖握得更緊了些，他已經準備好隨時都可以對Malfoy拋下一個惡咒，「那你自己又是怎麼沒待在史萊哲林的地牢裡？你在這裡做什麼？」

「我在這裡幹什麼不關你這個醜疤頭的事。」Draco冷冷的說。

他們兩個狠瞪著彼此，空氣中瀰漫著一股一觸即發的氣氛。我半夜跑來禁忌森林可不是想找Malfoy吵架的阿，Harry微皺起眉想著。剛才那道歌聲一直在他的耳邊迴盪著，彷彿從不間斷過。  
那個聲音就像在催促著他什麼似的，他暗自吞了口口水，臉上露出一種很難看的怪表情，「剛才是你……在這裡唱歌的嗎？」

Draco聞言皺起眉頭，抿緊下唇惡狠狠地盯著對面的人。Harry也不服輸的回瞪著對方，Malfoy這種態度——應該是他說對了，否則他應該會馬上撇清才是。Draco露出一抹冷笑，微抬起下巴倨傲地說道：「是又怎麼樣？霍格華茲應該沒定下什麼不准學生半夜唱歌的破爛規定吧？你以為你抓到我的把柄了嗎，Potter？」

儘管表面上他裝出一副泰然自若的樣子，但Draco的內心還是有些惴惴不安。沒想到他剛剛一時興起而唱的歌會被那個醜疤頭聽到，儘管霍格華茲沒規定學生不准半夜唱歌，但不能保證Potter那張永遠閉不緊的嘴巴會不會跑去跟所有人說他做出這種半夜跑來禁忌森林唱歌的蠢事？？

「沒想到真的是你……」Harry微張著嘴露出一臉不敢置信的神情，在他的腦袋還沒反應過來之前，他的嘴巴已經先不由自主的開口：「你能不能再唱一次？」

話一出口Harry便有些後悔地微皺起眉，Malfoy此刻正露出一副『Potter你究竟在打什麼鬼主意？還是你終於發了瘋不成？』的怪異表情盯著他。金髮少年來回打量對面那個少年一陣子後，他哼笑一聲，「Potter，你以為我會乖乖唱給你這個醜疤頭聽嗎？我知道我那美妙無比的歌聲讓你很想再多聽幾次，可惜我認為你根本不配坐在我的面前欣賞我的現場演唱，你不配擁有這等殊榮，聽清楚了嗎？——我可不像你這麼閒，我的時間非常寶貴，跟你說個一秒鐘的話都嫌太浪費了呢。你就繼續待在這兒玩你的英雄大冒險去吧，我要回去了。」

Harry一個跨步立刻擋住Draco的去路，在Draco張開口準備破口大罵之前，Harry不急不徐地說：「如果你不唱的話，明天早上我就把今晚這一切公開在學校的佈告欄上。身為一個級長居然會在半夜溜出來跑到禁忌森林來，想必你一定會成為明天早餐時刻大家在餐桌上的焦點話題。嗯？」

Draco皺起眉頭，而後聳了聳肩從容的說道：「別傻了Potter，你不會這麼做的。這等於是你也把自己半夜溜下床的判逆行為告訴全校的同學和教授，就算你再笨也不至於沒想到這點吧？還是我高估了你那破爛的大腦？」

面對Draco那些惡意的話Harry故意裝做沒聽到，「我才不在乎那個，反正我被罰勞動服務也不是一次兩次了，再多個一次我也無所謂。」

Draco有點訝異的瞪著那個黑髮少年無所謂的神情，一邊暗自在心裡揣測他是不是認真的想公開不符合他身份的種種行為。Potter這爛人把校規視為無物是出了名的，就算沒觸犯校規也會常常沒禮貌的頂撞師長，因此幾乎每個月都有做不完的勞動服務可以做，也許那個醜疤頭真的不介意為了陷害他再多做一個星期的勞動服務。  
如果Potter真的那麼做了，最糟糕的情況他有可能被撤下級長的位置。萬一這件事傳到父親的耳中，他該用什麼說詞向父親解釋？？對不起父親，那天晚上因為我睡不著覺所以就到禁忌森林散散步——噢這不行，不論他怎麼說明，父親肯定都會認為他犯了錯讓整個Malfoy家族蒙羞。

先不管他會受到什麼處置，一但他們在晚上偷溜出來跑到禁忌森林的事曝光的話，教授們一定會加強夜間巡邏或者加派人手，防止這類的事再度發生。如此一來這陣子他就不可能再到這個湖畔來了。  
他並不想戒掉夜晚到這裡來放鬆心情的習慣，他相當中意這個地方。這個湖畔散發出來的寧靜氛圍，夜晚深沉的顏色倒進湖泊平靜的水面，小魚偶爾跳出水面的聲音，鳥類們像是在演奏交響樂般的鳴聲，每一處景色都映著不可思議的色彩。  
不論他是帶著什麼樣的心情前來，每當看到這片湖泊和微微的風聲拂過他耳邊的聲音，總能使他的心情慢慢平復到像眼前的湖泊一樣平穩的鏡面。

是要選擇面對被公佈後接踵而來的麻煩和處罰，還是接受那個醜疤頭的要求在他的面前再歌唱一次？  
——答案似乎已經呼之欲出。

「…好吧，看樣子我不得不答應你這個醜疤頭對我提出的無禮要求。」沉默了好一陣子後，Draco揚起下巴帶著他的滿臉不屑和鄙夷，對著離自己只有幾步遠的黑髮少年緩緩說道：「畢竟我可是擁有優良純血血統的Malfoy家少爺，每天都有忙不完的事等著我去完成，我沒時間更沒興趣像你這個爛人一樣把自己做的每一件蠢事都昭告世界好讓自己出名成為那些下等的傢伙們追逐的對象。感動到痛哭流涕吧Potter，因為我的大發慈悲你即將有榮幸再一次聽到那任何人聽了都自嘆不如的美妙歌聲。」

對於Draco那一連串的說詞，Harry沒反唇相譏只是聳了聳肩。他知道Malfoy即使向他妥協也絕不會表現出一丁點的示弱，他利用像是不把任何人放在眼裡的高傲態度和像是要把別人激怒的挑釁姿態好讓自己看起來佔了上風。  
說實話，他不懂為什麼這個跟自己同年齡的金髮少年要時時刻刻像是個刺蝟一樣把周遭的人——甚至他自己，都毫不留情地刺傷？他這麼做是為了保護自己，還是不願意跟其他人建立良好的關係而築起一道永遠把人拒之門外的高牆？？

當他思緒及此，心直口快的個性又害他忍不住脫口而出：「你為什麼總是這樣？抱著冷嘲熱諷的態度鄙視著出現在你身邊的每一個人？這麼做會讓你有高人一等的優越感，還是你能得到什麼好處？」

突如其來的問題使Draco愣了一下，繼而嗤之以鼻的回道：「哼，別以為我不知道你在打什麼鬼主意，想讓我也變成像葛來分多的學生一樣天真又可笑的無用傢伙嗎？聖人Potter。也許你的眼睛被黏巴蟲黏住了，我鄙視的對象從來就只有葛來分多的蠢傢伙們，對待同是史萊哲林的同學我通常是以誠相待。」

「不，你同樣看不起你那群好同學。」Harry接話的很快，就像他只是在述說著一件大家都知道的常識一樣，「就算是在史萊哲林你也沒有能互心交心的好朋友，例如常跟在你身邊的那兩隻肥豬，對你來說他們只不過是容易使喚的僕人，絕對稱不上是朋友這種親密的關係，對吧？你到底在防備什麼？難道你打算一生都這麼下去不跟其他人交朋友嗎？？」

Draco挑了挑眉，透露出些許驚愕和厭惡的目光直直瞪視著他，「我的事用不著你管，聖人Potter。還有，別用那種感覺你很了解我似的說話方式對我提出問題，真是噁心到令我想吐。」

「你想太多了Malfoy，我還沒有閒到有那個空閒去管你的事，也不想管。」Harry擺了擺手，一副興致缺缺的模樣。「我只是對你每一次跟我對話時總要語帶諷刺的態度感到很不耐煩，僅此而已。那麼，可以請你開始唱歌給我這個一介平民聽了嗎？擁有優良純血血統的Malfoy家大少爺？我該站著聽還是坐下比較好呢？」

Harry的話題轉變之快和像是在嘲笑他似的稱呼讓Draco感到很不快，但他已經不想再浪費寶貴的時間在那隻醜疤頭身上便沒再回嘴，趕緊唱一唱打發他回去好了。「……你坐下吧，唱的時候看到你那張會令人反胃的臉在我眼前晃來晃去一定會讓我抑制不住想攻擊你的衝動。」

Harry聞言便走到離他最近的一棵大樹下隨性坐著，仰起頭看向沐浴在月光下的金髮少年，靜靜等待著對方再度唱出動聽的歌聲。

Draco閉上眼睛暗自深呼吸了口氣，手心微微滲出了汗，心跳跳動的次數似乎也比平常快了些。事實上他從來沒唱歌給別人聽過，也沒想過要唱給別人聽那些歌曲。他並不知道自己唱的究竟算好還是不好，沒有百分之百的把握他就不會輕易嘗試給別人聽，那會讓他覺得像是在示弱。  
而他萬萬沒想到的是，他的死對頭Potter竟然會成為他的第一位聽眾，這真是荒唐極了。惟獨那個疤頭，他死都不想在他面前出醜，他的自尊心絕不允許這種事發生。  
不想丟臉的想法和第一次在人前唱歌的緊張讓他有點喘不過氣，Draco再度深吸了口氣嘗試平復自己的心情。

一陣風拂過樹林和樹叢的沙沙聲響讓他感到放鬆了不少，他開啟口，那些浸透著靈魂和血液的美妙音符又緩緩流出，融入在這片透著神秘色彩的夜色裡。

Shipwreck in a sea of faces  
There’s a dreamy world up there  
Dear friends in higher places  
Carry me away from here  
Travel light, let the sun eclipse you  
’Cause your flight is about to leave  
And there’s more to this brave adventure  
Than you’d ever believe

Draco睜開一隻眼想看看那個黑髮少年現在是什麼表情，他意外的發現Harry正閉上雙眼像是在全神貫注地聆聽著他的歌聲，嘴角邊微勾起的弧度讓他放心的繼續唱下去。

Birds-eye view, awake the stars ’cause they’re all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
’Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high  
So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind  
And take to the sky (you take to the sky)

待唱到最後一個詞結束，Draco不著痕跡地吁了口氣。他睜開淺灰色的眼睛將目光投到坐在他斜前方的人身上，那個人也正好張開綠寶石般的眼睛抬起頭看向他。

「非常好聽，至少我這輩子還沒遇過有哪一個歌手所唱的歌能夠讓我這麼專心的去聆聽。」像是知道Draco在等著什麼，Harry真誠的說出他的感想。

面對Harry毫不吝嗇的評論和掛在他臉上那抹深深的微笑，Draco驚訝地說不出一個字。一股陌生而莫名的洪流突然從他的心底湧現並不斷衝擊著他，那股洪流就像要把他長久以來築起隔絕自己與外界的高牆給打破一樣，不停歇地直擊他的心靈深處。  
就像稍早之前Harry對自己提出那些問題的時候，當他毫不猶豫地戳破他的謊言並問說『你到底在防備什麼？』那一瞬間他也湧出跟現在一樣的感覺。  
  
  
  
從來沒有人發現這面牆，更沒有人能打擊那道高牆。然而現在他確確實實的感受到那面牆或許不再那麼堅固、不再那麼冰冷厚重，但他一點也不害怕這種感覺，相反的也許他還有些期待。

眼前這個有著一頭亂糟糟的黑髮、時時刻刻都熠熠生輝的綠寶石眼睛、笑起來柔和又英俊的少年，能把那面牆打破到什麼地步？？

他不禁有些拭目以待。真的只有一些些而已。  
  
  
  
  
End。  



End file.
